Frozen
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: During a heat wave, a killer who has recently been named the 'Freezer Killer' kills random people by locking them in a freezer. Can the C.S.I's find the connection and stop this killer before it's too late? Or will he find them first?
1. Getting to Know the Killer

Frozen

Chapter 1

Getting to Know the Killer

There was a monster heat wave hitting Las Vegas and so a monster serial killer was freezing people. The killer would lock people in walk-in freezers. So far, only the employees that work at the buildings (such as ice cream factories and other places that need things frozen in a walk-in freezer) were found frozen.

It would appear that the motive behind these attacks was robbery…but nothing was stolen. To make things even stranger, the killer never killed anyone. He just left them there for freeze to death. It was risky because the person could be found and help the police, but so far, none of the victims were found alive.

All the C.S.I's sat in a conference room trying to link the victims. "There has to be some connection," Sara said shaking her head.

"I got it. Seven people have been killed, so maybe the man had a beef with the ice cream company and locked Lily Green in the freezer. He then had a fight with the meat company so he killed Floyd Dow. He then got mad at another ice cream place and killed Cara Jones. He then got mad at the hospital and killed June Slops. He got mad at the morgue and killed Don Miller. He then got mad at a school cafeteria and killed Pauline Dodo. He then got mad at Joel Fresh at the store. Seven people Sara, they're not connected." Warrick said quickly.

"Hmm…" Catherine said quietly.

"Warrick's got a point. Maybe there isn't a connection and he's just killing random people at random places." Nick said.

"The 'Freezer Killer' has killed seven people in a three day time frame. If he kills seven people in three days, how many people will he have killed in twenty-eight days?" Grissom asked.

"56," Catherine answered automatically.

"Exactly, he can kill quickly. With in a month, he will have killed about 56 people and in one year he can kill about 652 people." Grissom said softly.

"Oh my word, you're right! We've got to catch him fast." Sara said.

---Meanwhile in a freezer in Henderson---

A tall brown haired woman named Allison Winters was closing up the store when a man had shoved her in a freezer and now here she was. It had been about twenty minutes and Allison was already starting to fade away. She was so cold. She could see her last breath in the freezing cold air.

---Back at C.S.I---

Grissom's phone rang. "We got another dead woman," Grissom said sighing hanging up the phone.

"Maybe he thinks he's doing the people a favor in this heat." Warrick said think aloud.

"Buy me an air condition. It's much safer than being locked in a freezer." Catherine muttered.

"Warrick and Catherine, check out this girl. Sara, Nick and I will go back to other crime scenes and see if we can get anything else that would help us." Grissom said softly.

----

Warrick and Catherine arrived in Henderson. Brass was waiting for them. "Allison Winters was found about twenty minutes ago. She's like the rest." Brass said quickly.

Catherine began to take photos.

----

Sara had walked into a freezer. The door slammed behind her and she jumped. There wasn't a handle in the freezer to open the door. "Open up!" Sara said pounding on the door.

No one answered her and she began to get frightened. She was in the ice cream freezer. _At least I'll have a good last meal of ice cream, _Sara thought sadly.

Grissom opened up the door to find a scared Sara. "You okay?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I walked in and the door slammed on me. I thought…well anyway I found that there's a spot where a doorknob used to be, but our killer must have take it off…" Sara began walking into the hot store.

"Suggesting premeditation, good work Sara," Grissom said leaving.

Catherine, Sara, Warrick, Nick and Grissom were already beginning to know their killer…but the killer was already getting to know them as well.


	2. First Victim

Chapter 2

First Victim

Catherine was so hot; she changed from her t-shirt into a tang-top. She wished it wasn't so hot outside. Catherine had been walking in the halls when she saw a man whom she hadn't seen before. "You look lost sir, can I help you?" Catherine asked walking up to the man.

The man nodded. "I'm looking for the morgue freezer. You know the one that they put bodies in for science experiments? It's a walk-in freezer." The man said lightly.

"Um…I know where it is, but why would you need to get into it?" Catherine asked.

"I'm an intern for Dr. Robbins and he wanted me to start on something." The man answered smoothly.

"Dr. Robbins takes on interns?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Yes. My name is Trevor Howard." Trevor said extending his hand.

Catherine shook it. "My name is Catherine Willows C.S.I." Catherine said smiling. "Well, follow me,"

Catherine and Trevor talked for a little while when Catherine got to the freezer, Trevor pulled out a gun. "Give me your cell phone, pager and gun." Trevor ordered.

Catherine obeyed. "My name is also the Freezer Killer. Goodbye Catherine Willows," Trevor said throwing her into the freezer.

Catherine remained clam because she knew there was a latch on this side that would open the door. Catherine saw that latch was not there. Catherine turned and saw many body bags and she began to scream.

----

"Have you seen Catherine?" Greg asked as Sara walked by D.N.A.

"No," Sara answered. "Why?"

"I was going to give her the D.N.A test on the hair she found and she's not answering her pager or cell phone." Greg said lightly.

Sara nodded. "We're on the same case so tell me and I'll pass it on to her." Sara said calmly.

"Okay, there's not a match, but the D.N.A is male. Give me something to compare it to and we'll be good." Greg said smiling.

"Thanks Greg," Sara said leaving.

Greg turned away. "Well you know the Gregster's only more than happy to serve you." Greg turned around smiling, but Sara was gone.

"Why does she always run?" Greg asked muttering.

----

Catherine mentally kicked herself for changing in a tang-top. She was beginning to get very cold. Catherine lay down and rolled herself into a ball persevering as much body heat as possible.

Catherine had become the first victim from C.S.I…and there were many more to come.


	3. Body Bags

Chapter 3

Body Bags

Catherine lost track of time and feeling. She began to think she was going to die. She thought of Lindsay and her friends and that only made things more painful.

The door opened. Catherine bolted up. Someone had rescued her! She was going to be safe! All of those happy thoughts faded when Warrick was thrown in as well. "Catherine!" Warrick said running over to her.

"Warrick," Catherine said wearily.

"How long have you been in here?" Warrick asked concerned.

Catherine shrugged. "No clue. I just know I am freezing. Do you think he's going to get all of the nightshift?" Catherine asked.

Warrick nodded. "I fell for the act of 'I've lost my way can you help me? I'm an intern named Trevor Howard.' I know damn well Dr. Robbins doesn't take on interns, but…" Warrick said fading.

Warrick had a coat on. It was thin. He gave it to Catherine. "Warrick, you'll freeze…" Catherine protested.

"We'll share it. You've been in here longer." Warrick said logically.

Catherine nodded and put it on. "Thank you. What are the chances of us getting found?" Catherine asked.

Warrick sighed. "Well, no one uses this freezer very often. When they do, it's normally to take out the rotten bodies. We'll get found Catherine. Whether or not we'll be alive is a different story…" Warrick said sadly.

"At least you're honest," Catherine said shaking her head, "I have an idea Warrick,"

"For what?" Warrick asked.

"To keep body heat," Catherine answered.

"What?" Warrick asked.

"We can use the body bags and get in them. They'll give extra heat." Catherine said smoothly.

"Uh…it would be a little odd but if it'll keep us alive…" Warrick said getting up.

Warrick took a man out of the bag and gave it to Catherine. Catherine zipped it up to her chin. Warrick took out another man. "Thanks you guys. You may be saving our lives." Warrick said zipping himself in a bag up to his chin.

Sara was thrown into the freezer shortly after Warrick and Catherine zipped themselves in body bags. "Oh my god! They're dead!" Sara shrieked.

Warrick moved in the body bag. Sara looked close to fainting. "We're not dead Sara; we're trying to preserve heat." Warrick said shortly.

Warrick got up and took a body out and gave her the body bag. "You've got to be kidding. That's gross!" Sara said shortly.

Catherine was quiet. "Sara, just do it." Catherine said softly.

There was something pleading in Catherine's voice that Sara listened to. It had been a couple minutes and then Nick was thrown in with them. Warrick gave him a body bag and explained what was going on. Catherine was asleep. Nick reached over and gave her a nudge. "Catherine, you can't go to sleep. Okay?" Nick asked keeping her awake.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just really tired." Catherine said trying to keep her eyes open.

Warrick began to doze off as well. "We've got to keep them awake," Nick told Sara.

Sara nodded and began talking with Catherine. Nick was talking to Warrick. The door opened and Grissom was thrown in, but with him he pulled the killer. The door slammed shut.


	4. Trapped

Chapter 4

Trapped

"Why are you in body bags?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Preserve body heat," Nick answered. "It was Catherine's idea. She's been in here the longest, then Warrick, then Sara, then me and now you and our killer."

The killer was beginning to freak out. He was screaming and yelling. "Oh god this wasn't supposed to happen!" He screamed.

"You're going to die in here with us." Sara said coldly.

The man began to weep. "My name is really Trevor Howard. I killed those seven people and now I'm killing you six and myself." Trevor said crying.

Catherine's eyes were closed as well as Warrick's. "Shoot! We haven't been talking to them." Nick said waking Warrick up.

Sara woke Catherine up as well. "Okay, we need to stay awake. We've got to hope someone will come." Sara said smiling.

Grissom didn't get a body bag. "Why don't you get a body bag?" Warrick asked.

"I'm not too cold and I told Brass where I was going before I got here. I told him if I wasn't back in an hour to look for me." Grissom said shortly.

"Gris, an hour will kill Catherine and Warrick if not me. Nick and you may live, but…" Sara said shaking her head.

Everyone huddled together on the floor. All of them were in body bags expect Grissom. Trevor stayed away from them in his own corner.

They were trapped.

A/N- I know this is a short chapter but…


	5. No Matches?

Chapter 5

No Matches?

In about a half-hour, the door was burst open and Brass arrested Trevor. "Why are you all in body bags?" Brass asked.

"It was Catherine's idea to stay as warm as possible. Catherine was the first, then Warrick, then Sara, then myself and then Grissom. We need to treat Catherine and Warrick A.S.A.P." Nick told Brass.

"Why are you here in a half-hour? Grissom told us it would be an hour." Sara said quietly.

"I got worried." Brass said shrugging.

"Well thank God you came," Sara said lightly.

Warrick and Catherine were unconscious so Grissom and Brass undid the body bags. Brass carried Catherine out. Grissom and Nick lifted Warrick and carried him out. Sara followed them out.

Brass dialed 911. "I'll get blankets." Brass said quickly.

Brass was gone for a few minutes and then gave them each a blanket. Warrick woke up. "Hey, how's everyone? What happened?" Warrick asked confused.

Grissom briefly explained what happened. Catherine woke up soon after. "Hey Warrick, here's your jacket." Catherine said giving it back to him.

"Thanks Cath," Warrick said softly.

Catherine nodded and closed her eyes. The paramedics got to the hallway outside the freezer and put Catherine on a stretcher. Warrick was asked to follow. Nick, Sara and Grissom would all go to the doctor in their own cars.

In the hospital, Nick, Grissom and Sara were cleared. They were just really cold. Warrick was suffering from a mild hypothermia case. Catherine had been in the freezer for over three hours and was suffering from hypothermia. She was shaking and had blue lips. She was cold to the touch.

Catherine stayed at the hospital for three days and then she was released. Catherine insisted on two things. One she would go back to the freezer and two she would confront Trevor. Catherine also didn't want anyone with her when she did these things.

Catherine walked into the freezer and closed the door. She felt cold air creeping up on her and she wanted out. Catherine saw there was a new handle on the inside of the door. She used it and saw Sara was waiting for her.

"Hey," Sara said lightly.

"Hi," Catherine said shortly.

"Are you sure you want to see Trevor?" Sara said quietly.

"Yes," Catherine said softly.

Sara nodded and led her down the hall when Greg burst out of D.N.A. "I compared the D.N.A from Catherine's hair she found in the crime scene and it doesn't match Trevor's." Greg said quickly.

"What?" Sara asked shouting.

Grissom, Nick and Warrick all heard Sara and ran into the hall. Greg told them of his discovery. Jackie walked out into the hall as well. "The fingerprint we found on this freezer door doesn't match the one at the crime scene of one of the victims." Jackie said quickly.

"So basically, the guy isn't the guy?" Nick asked confused.

Jackie shrugged and Greg nodded. "But he confessed," Sara pointed out.

"Sometimes the innocent will confess. Sometimes it's to protect someone and sometimes so they won't go to death row," Grissom said lightly.

"Well he doesn't act innocent. He locked us in a freezer!" Warrick pointed out.

"He may be protecting someone," Catherine said softly.

"Who?" Sara asked.

"We'll have to ask him," Grissom said leaving for the police department.


	6. Too Late

Chapter 6

Too Late

Grissom explained his situation to Brass. "He's all yours," Brass said letting him in the room.

"So Trevor, who killed those seven people?" Grissom said coolly.

"I did," Trevor said shaking.

Grissom shook his head. "No you didn't. Who are you protecting?" Grissom asked.

Trevor looked up at him. "I killed them!" Trevor repeated.

"No you didn't. Who did?" Grissom asked.

Trevor was silent. "Look kid, if you don't tell us now, you may get charged for something you don't want. Is this person worth dying on death row?" Brass said sharply.

"Yes," Trevor said shortly.

"Who did it?" Grissom repeated.

Trevor was still silent. "My…my…" Trevor stuttered.

"Yes?" Grissom pressed.

"My…sister…" Trevor said quickly.

Grissom laughed. "First of all, you don't have a sister and second of all, the D.N.A was male. You're an only child, so who did it?" Grissom pressed.

"I won't sell him out! He's a friend of mine." Trevor said and then lapsed into silence.

"Then we're gonna wait until you do tell, we've got time." Brass said sitting down.

After ten minutes, Trevor blurted it out, "Roy McCray,"

"Now we're talking. Where can we find this Roy McCray?" Brass asked.

"32 Night Street," Trevor said quickly.

"Thanks kid…oh and have a nice time in jail for the attempted murder of six people," Brass said getting up.

A police officer made Trevor get up and walked him back to his jail cell. Grissom followed Brass in his car. While he was driving, he called Sara to come and help him process Roy McCray's house. Sara said she'd be right there.

At the house, Brass and his officers secured the house only to find they were too late. "We got a DB." Brass said coming out of the house.

"Any I.D?" Grissom asked.

Brass nodded sadly. "Yeah, his name is Roy McCray. He's been shot in the back several times." Brass said quietly.

"Damn! We're too late!" Grissom said angrily.


	7. New Suspect

Chapter 7

New Suspect

Sara had driven to the address Grissom had given her. At the house, she saw the coroner's van. Confused, she walked inside. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" Sara asked Grissom.

Grissom was in the living room. "Yeah, everyone's okay but him," Grissom said looking behind the couch.

Sara saw the dead body. "Is it Roy McCray?" Sara asked.

Grissom nodded. "It looks like someone got to him before us." Grissom said blandly.

"Yeah, but who? How many people have been in on this?" Sara asked looking around.

Brass got off his cell phone and ran into the room. "We've got another D.B in a freezer." Brass said.

Grissom sighed and called Warrick, Nick and Catherine to check out the body. Grissom bent down and found a single fiber. He picked it up with his tweezers and bagged it. "Grissom, come here," Sara called from the kitchen.

Grissom walked into the kitchen where Sara was looking in a drawer. "It's a set of five steak knifes. It's an odd number. One knife is missing. A murder weapon of opportunity?" Sara asked.

Grissom nodded. "That's a good theory, but Roy was shot, not stabbed." Grissom told her.

Sara looked shocked. "Then…" Sara began.

Grissom's cell phone rang and after about a minute, he hung up. "The vic that Warrick, Nick and Catherine are processing has been stabbed. It's different from before. They found a steak knife at the scene." Grissom said.

Sara thought. "So our killer comes in here, kills Roy and then grabs a knife and kills the other vic?" Sara said thinking aloud.

Grissom was quiet for a minute. "What if our killer grabbed the knife first? He wanted Roy to be arrested, so he takes Roy's knife. Roy hears the killer and the killer shots him. But why kill the other guy in the freezer?" Grissom asked shaking his head.

"Okay, maybe Roy, our killer and the other vic were all killing people in freezers together. Roy asks Trevor to kill us so we can stop investigating. For some reason, the killer kills Roy and then kills the other vic. It's like you said though, why?" Sara said thinking.

Grissom shook his head. "I don't know," Grissom muttered.

----

Catherine dusted the knife for fingerprints. She found a partial and lifted it. "I'm taking this back to the lab." Catherine said getting up.

"Can you take this hair and give it to Greg?" Nick said handing her a bag.

"Sure," Catherine said taking the bag from Nick.

----

Grissom dusted the cabinet for fingerprints. Sara was taking photos of Roy McCray.

----

Catherine dropped off the hair at D.N.A and then gave the fingerprint to Jackie. She waited.

After a few minutes, Greg paged her. "Yeah?" Catherine asked quickly.

"The D.N.A belongs to Derrick Home." Greg said.

Catherine rushed out the room. "Doesn't anyone say thank you anymore," Greg muttered.

Catherine ran to fingerprints. "The fingerprint on the knife belongs to Gregory Sanders." Jackie said quickly.

Catherine turned sharply. "What?" Catherine asked sharply.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Jackie said shortly, "Until I found that the knife was wiped down. It looks like Greg's fingerprint was planted."

"Thanks," Catherine said getting out her cell phone.

----

Grissom's phone rang. He hung up quickly. "What?" Sara asked.

"Greg's fingerprint ended up on the knife." Grissom said shortly.

"Our Greg?" Sara asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm paging everyone. We need to meet in the conference room." Grissom said quickly paging everyone.

----

Within ten minutes, everyone was in the conference room including Greg. "What do we know?" Grissom asked.

"Roy McCray asked Trevor to lock us in the freezer. Roy McCray ends up dead with a steak knife missing from his drawer. We find a dead body which we identified as Derrick Home. Home's hair was found at Roy McCray's house. Derrick was killed with the steak knife stolen from Roy's house. Greg's fingerprint was found on the knife." Catherine reviewed.

Greg perked up. "Roy McCray? Derrick Home? Trevor Howard?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, do you know them?" Sara asked calmly.

Greg nodded. "Yes, I knew them. Roy stole my lunch while Derrick beat me up. Trevor just stood and watched with Roger Field. I was the class geek." Greg said shortly.

"Did you meet up with them and decide to kill them?" Grissom asked calmly.

Greg turned. "No! I can't believe you'd think I'd do that!" Greg asked quickly.

"Relax, we need to search your apartment to rule you out as a suspect. Do we need a warrant?" Grissom asked shortly.

Greg seemed in shock. "I can't believe you think I would kill someone! No, you don't need a warrant. Check the lab, my locker, my car, my house, anything!" Greg said desperately.

"Greg, we just need to be thorough," Catherine said patting his back.

Greg nodded. The secretary walked through the door. "Mr. Grissom, a man gave this package to me and told me to give it to you A.S.A.P." The lady said putting the package down and left.

Grissom opened it and it revealed bloodily clothes. A single note was inside.

_These are Greg's clothes. He killed Roy McCray, Derrick Home and I think he's going to kill me next. I found them in a dumpster. _

Grissom looked at Greg harshly. Brass walked into the room. "Will you please arrest Greg?" Grissom asked calmly.

Greg didn't move. "Why?" Brass asked surprised.

"We have evidence of murder." Grissom replied smoothly.

Greg looked pleading. "Grissom; if he arrests me, I'll be fired. It won't matter if I'm cleared later. I never killed anyone." Greg asked pleading.

"I don't think you killed anyone Greg." Warrick said shortly.

"Nor do I," Nick agreed.

"I don't think you did either," Catherine said.

"I don't think you did," Sara said looking at Grissom.

"Alright, we'll try and clear you. For the record, I don't think you killed anyone Greg, but the evidence…" Grissom said.

Greg nodded. "Can I talk to Trevor?" Greg asked Brass.

Brass shrugged. "Sure," Brass said taking him to an interrogating room.

"Go with him Nick," Grissom ordered.

Nick watched behind the glass. "Hey Trevor," Greg greeted.

Trevor jumped back. "Oh my god Greg! It's you! I…I…" Trevor said.

"You never had guts. When they threw me down the stairs, you watched. You never stood up for me because you were so afraid of Roy, Derrick and Roger." Greg said shortly.

"You know?" Trevor whispered.

Greg didn't know. He just went along with it. "Yeah, I know. The whole crime lab knows, right Brass?" Greg asked.

"Uh…yeah." Brass said playing along.

"Why don't you just confess?" Greg asked.

Trevor opened his mouth and began to tell the story.


	8. Freezer Killer

Chapter 8

Freezer Killer

"Roy McCray, Derrick Home and Roger Field were killing people by sticking them in freezers. Roy asked me to throw the nightshift in a freezer. He said I wouldn't get caught. So, I did it. I got caught and confessed. I knew they would kill me if they knew I told on them. Derrick and Roger went to Roy's house and killed him. Roger grabbed a knife and then stabbed Derrick in a freezer. Roger knew he would get caught, so he wiped down the knife. He didn't know whose fingerprint to put on the knife, but then he found out you work here. It was like high school all over again…" Trevor said beginning to cry now.

"So stuck it up Trevor," Greg said harshly. "Isn't that what you said to me?"

"Yeah, but man, when Roger found out, he saw you get to your car and the next day, he lifted a fingerprint from you car. He then found your house, broke in and stole your clothes and put Derrick's blood all over them. He sent the clothes a little while ago. Roger's going to kill himself in your apartment and make it look like a murder." Trevor said crying harder now.

"Why are you telling me this?" Greg asked.

"When we left you to die in that burning building fifteen years ago, I left crying. I felt so horrible. When you survived, we picked on you more. We threw you down stairs. I wished I could have done something years ago, but I didn't, so I'm doing it now." Trevor said shortly.

Greg shook his head. "Greg, I called LVPD and they're going to your apartment now." Brass said shortly.

"I'm sorry." Trevor whispered.

"Yeah, I am too." Greg said leaving.

Nick was waiting outside for him. "Do you want to talk?" Nick asked.

"No," Greg said walking past him.

Greg drove to his apartment and Roger was standing inside. LVPD ran inside and Roger dropped his gun and put his hands on his head. Brass arrested him. Roger saw Greg and tried to hit him, but was restrained. "You messed with the wrong science geek. This time, the joke's on you." Greg said shortly.

"Did Trevor rat me out? I'll kill the…" Roger said angrily.

"Some things never change, do they?" Greg asked walking away.

"I'm going to kill Trevor and you!" Roger spat.

Greg kept walking away. "Whatever," Greg said.

Back at the lab, Grissom was waiting for him. "You understand, this has nothing to do with you personally? This was just procedure." Grissom said gently.

"Yes," Greg said taking his seat at D.N.A again.

"We caught him! We caught the freezer killer!" Catherine said excitedly.

All the C.S.I's went into the break room and watched the news.

"The Freezer Killer was none other than Roger Field, who was partners with Derrick Home and Roy McCray. Roger killed Roy and Derrick and hoped to frame another person whose name we don't currently have. All of us can sleep easier knowing that the Freezer Killer has been caught thanks to the brave men and woman at C.S.I." The woman said smiling. "Now back to you Bob with the weather,"

Bob began to talk. "This heat wave is nearing its end. It's beginning to cool down in…"

**The End**

A/N- Well…this is the end. I've enjoyed writing this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it and if you like it, check out my other stories. I know this story was a little short, but its quality over quantity.

Kylie Anderson

P.S- I have a new C.S.I site. It can be found at:

http/thecrimelab. it out today!


End file.
